Banksy Banks
Steven "Banksy" Banks was a student at Grange Hill from 1985 to 1987, played by Tim Polley. Character History 'Series 8 (1985)' Banksy, originally a Brookdale student, arrives at Grange Hill Lower School, not realising he's at the wrong building, puts the Rodney Bennett pupils in place when they believe Banksy and his friends are Grange Hill pupils. Mr Smart arrives and makes Banksy and the ex-Rodney Bennett pupils clean the school sign, which had mud thrown on it. Zammo and Banksy don't get on due to the fact Zammo is dating former Brookdale student, Jackie Wright. Banksy tries to wind up Zammo by using Jackie, such as getting a seat next to Jackie on the coach and sitting on the same table in the canteen. Banksy decides to explore the Brookdale building with Fay Lucas, Jackie Wright, Julian Fairbrother and french exchange student Jean. They are chased out of the school by the caretaker. Along with Jackie, Jean and Sarah Wilkes, Banksy uses his brother's car and races it around a piece of land without his brother's permission. Because of this, Sarah is injured and Jean is sent back to France whilst Banksy and Jackie are suspended. Because Jackie looses her place in the school play, Banksy wrecks the set. At the athletic trials, Roland Browning discovers that Banksy trashed the sets. The pupils get revenge by putting him in the in the sand pit and pouring white paint over him. During the play rehearsals, everyone agrees it's not as lively as they hoped. Banksy comes up with the idea of using motorbikes during the final song and they reluctantly agree to it. 'Series 9 (1986)' Banksy is trying to grow a moustache and his fellow classmates and a couple of teachers make a joke out of it. Along with Mr Kennedy, he clips off his moustache for a competition for the class to guess how heavy or light facial hair can be. Banksy starts being competitive against his English teacher, Mr Kennedy and they both decide to see who can get round the course at the fun run. 'Series 10 (1987)' Banksy arrives on his first day back and along with Julie Marchant, he is studying CPVE (Certificate of Pre Vocational Education). Banksy is also in a relationship with Jackie Wright, but it doesn't last long as Jackie rekindles her relationship with Zammo, which he isn't happy about. Whilst away on the barge trip, Banksy seems to get friendly towards Mrs Reagan's daughter, Laura. Banksy starts work experience at a school for handicapped children, Hazel Rigg Road. Initially, Banksy isn't pleased with the idea and is unenthusiastic about it. He also believes that Laura's mother Mrs Reagan rubbished his reference as Banksy feels as he is being treated as if he was thick. Banksy starts to get on well with Lucy and Perry, 2 students from Hazel Rigg Road and his attitude starts to change when they encourage him to go out in a wheelchair to the post office. Banksy decides to take Lucy to the craft fair wth him. In his last appearance, which was the last episode of series 10, Laura became jealous about Banksy's relationship with Lucy. Banksy never denied this but with Laura's attitude in this episode signaled the end of their relationship. In truth Banksy did get on with Lucy and potentially would work as a carer in the future. Appearances Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Banks Family Category:Pupils Category:Characters